Kid vs Kat The Return of Kat
by NinjaAlienKat
Summary: After all the chaos at Kat Nebula (Kat's Planet), at the end Kat was able to safely bring back Millie and Coop's friends back to Earth, and get his job back. To invade Earth. There is still a problem, Kat gets a call from Eleanor that she can't be with Kat any more, and Kat goes Crazy!


Kat was happy that he got his job back. His job was to take over Earth once again! After all that chaos and erasing Millie, Lorne, Fiona and Harley's memories, Kat needed a rest. Every thing was back to normal, every one was happy again and know one knows Kat's secret. Well except for Coop and Dennis but he knew he could deal with them. Today, Kat was just planning to have a peaceful day of rest, and tonight he was going to take action and start to think of a way to invade Earth!

Kat looked up at the blue sky with his sunglasses on just sun bathing, thinking how easily he could of taken over Earth if Coop didn't destroy his memory erasing laser gun. He could have erased Coop and Dennis's memories, invade Earth and go back to Kat Nebula (Kat's planet) and start off his life by proposing to his girl friend Eleanor, to marry him. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen yet. Kat continued to sun bathe but then he heard some thing in the bushes behind him. He knew that Coop was spying on him and started to crawl to the bush.

"Dennis, I don't know what Kat is up to, but I know it's going to be big. We are going to have to fight him together, are you with me?" Coop spoke in to the walkie-talkie and waited for a reply. "Zzzzzzzz." All Coop could hear was snoring. "DENNIS WAKE UP!" "What?!" Dennis woke up. "We are supposed to be stopping Kat from taking over Earth, together Dennis!" Coop said in anger. "I'm sorry Coop, but it's just, all that running and almost dying stuff on Kat's planet made me tired and I kept on having bad dreams about that last night and I couldn't sleep. Sorry Coop but I really need to…" "Dennis?" Dennis dropped the walkie-talkie on the floor and fell asleep on his bed, again. Coop sighed, "Well Coop, I guess you are on your own. I can stop Kat by my self." Coop stopped talking to him self and looked around, then he heard some thing from the other side of the bush.

"MEOW!" Kat jumped on him with his claws out. Coop and Kat started one of their epic fights again. The fight took place out side then inside the house. "COOP!" Coop's dad held Coop by his shirt and Kat by his back. "Why are you two always fighting? Maybe these fights would end quicker if I didn't put Kat on a diet. Any way, look at this mess!" Millie came in the room to get a snack, but then saw Kat doing his little cute sad eyes. "Awwwwww, poor Mr. Kat, is Coop being mean to you again?" "Millie why don't you take Mr. Kat away from Coop and play with him for a while?" "Ok! I really needed another guest to join my tea party!" Millie took Kat and held him tight. "We are going to have a lovely tea party!" Kat looked at Millie in a funny way and tried to get out of her arms but she was holding him too tight. "Lalalalalalala" Millie started going up stairs. Coop looked at Kat and said "Ha-ha!" and pointed at him. Kat stuck his tong at Coop. "Grrrrr, that little purple alien…."

"Now Coop, you have to clean this mess up, and you can't go out side till you finish." Coop's dad put him down and went to his room. "But…But…Dad! Ugh, seriously?! Most of this mess was by Kat." Coop sighed and started to clean up. Meanwhile up stairs, Millie had dressed up Kat as a fairy and was now playing fairies with him. Kat looked angry and very upset. He sat on Millie's Chair tiring to get the itchy wings off. Then Kat's collar started to beep, that meant there was an incoming call. Kat hid his collar with his paw and looked worried."Mr. Kat, wait here, I'm going to get my magic wand for you!" Millie skipped away, and as soon as she did, Kat went in to his little Kat house in Millie's room and in to his secret layer. He took the elevator to his computer room where he mostly talks to other Nebulan's from his planet. He pressed the pick up button and watched the screen. And quickly took his fairy costume off and threw it to the back of the room. Then he saw Eleanor on the screen crying. Also, she wasn't wearing her lab coat as usual. They started to talk. "Meow meow meow meow. Meow meow?" "Meow…"

The rest of this conversation will be translated to our language.

"Eleanor don't cry, what's the matter?" "Its my parents…" "What's wrong with your parents? " She wiped her tears away. "They want me to get married soon, before I'm to old to get married. Here you have to be married by a certain age, or you will never be able to get married, you know that rule right?" "Yes, I do, so why are you sad? This is going to be great! We can have a great wedding!" "I'm crying because my parents don't want me to marry you." "WHAT?!"


End file.
